22 Grudnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Klan - odc. 3577 - (N); telenowela TVP 05:35 Klan - odc. 3578 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 06:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 66; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM) 08:00 Tydzień 08:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 144 Szwajcaria Połczyńska; magazyn 09:05 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi!; magazyn 09:35 Las bliżej nas - odc. 16 - (N) (AD); magazyn 10:10 Lalka - odc. 2/9 - Pamiętnik starego subiekta - (N); serial TVP 11:30 Wokół mórz. Krawiec kapłanów (Around the Sea. Panos Theodoropoulos, tailor to the Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2018) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Misja Bangladesz - Salezjanie w Kalkucie - Selfie na wysypisku śmieci; reportaż 13:15 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Metropolie Odc. 3 Wygnańcy (Wild Metropolis 3. Outcasts); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 14:10 Z pamięci - Witold Doroszewski; felieton 14:20 Weterynarze z sercem - /75/ 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio) 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualne 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Gintrowski - ... a jednak coś po nas zostanie; koncert 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4220; teleturniej muzyczny 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:15 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 4 - (N); serial historyczny TVP 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Oświadczyny po irlandzku (Leap Year) - (N) 96'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Irlandia, USA, Wielka Brytania (2010) 23:20 Gold (Gold) 115'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2016) 01:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 4220; teleturniej muzyczny 02:10 24 godziny po śmierci (24 Hours to Live) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong, USA (2017) 03:50 Ciemna strona Wenus - (N) 87'; dramat obyczajowy 05:20 Z pamięci - Witold Doroszewski; felieton 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Ile masz w sobie z Azacha? - (JM) 04:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2159 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2160 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2161 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1479 - (N) (JM); serial TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 11:30 The Voice Senior s. I - (5) Bitwa 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2591; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 645 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 268 "Córka mojego syna" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 761 Lustrzane odbicie - (N); serial TVP 19:30 Na sygnale - odc. 252 "Czas się żegnać" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 20:05 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże cz. 1; koncert 21:00 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże cz. 2; koncert 22:00 Nieuchwytni (Tracers) - (N) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2015) 23:45 Echo serca s.II - odc. 33 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 00:35 Królowa pustyni (Queen of the Desert) 122'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:40 Skazany na miłość (Bezva zenska na krku) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Czechy (2016) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Ukryte skarby - Środa Wielkopolska; cykl reportaży 06:30 Złoty odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 07:05 Wanilia, cynamon i płatki migdałów. Świąteczne wypieki w Europie (Vanilla, Cinnamon and Almond Slivers Christmas Bakery in Europe / Vanille, Zimt und Mandelsplitter Weihnachtsbäckerei in Europa) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie 08:20 Pogoda - 22.12 - 1 08:30 Agape; magazyn 09:00 Nasza Królowa Elżbieta cz. 1 (OUR QUEEN. A momentous year for a busy monarch); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Głos Regionów 13:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 14:05 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 14:35 Rączka gotuje - Kolejkowo Gliwice; magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Trybunał Pamięci - /4/ 16:10 Doktorat z bezdomności; reportaż 16:35 święta w TVP - święta w TVP cz. 2 16:40 Pogoda - 22.12 - 2 16:40 święta w TVP - święta w TVP cz. 1 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Tydzień 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 11; widowisko muzyczne 21:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Regionalny Magazyn Sportowy - Niedziela; magazyn sportowy 22:40 Pogoda - 22.12 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka Extra; magazyn 23:05 Sądy, przesądy - Rozróby u Kuby; magazyn publicystyczny 23:45 Sądy, przesądy - Wstęp do filmu; magazyn publicystyczny 24:00 Gra o życie; film dokumentalny 01:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (127) Andrychów; felieton 01:10 Sądy, przesądy - W powiększeniu; magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Ukryte skarby - Środa Wielkopolska; cykl reportaży 02:30 Widziane z wózka; magazyn 02:50 Złoty odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Głos Regionów 04:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (26) Szczecin; felieton 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Cafe piosenka; talk-show 05:35 Agape; magazyn TV Polonia 06:25 The Extra Mile - odc. 27 06:50 Lajk! 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 11:20 Z pamięci - Karol Estreicher; felieton 11:25 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi!; magazyn 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Zniewolona - tajemnice filmowego planu 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki konkatedralnej Świętej Trójcy w Chełmży 14:15 Wielki Test. Święta Bożego Narodzenia 15:40 Lajk! 16:00 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 2) - Życie nocne - (N); reportaż 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 115 - (N) 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 116 - (N) 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 18:50 Scena alternatywna - Wojciech Mazolewski z gośćmi 19:15 Czy wiesz, że... - /16/; program edukacyjny 19:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 65 Lodowa laguna śpiewających wielorybów - (N) (AD); magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki - Kłębek, odc. 34 - (AD); serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Zniewolona - odc. 3 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:40 Zniewolona - odc. 4 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane - (N) (AD) 93'; komedia 00:25 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 01:10 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /8/; program rozrywkowy 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 137 Mazury Garbate - (N); magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Kłębek, odc. 34 - (AD); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Zniewolona - odc. 3 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 03:30 Zniewolona - odc. 4 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 04:30 Rozmowy kontrolowane - (N) (AD) 93'; komedia 06:05 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /6/; program rozrywkowy TVP ABC 04:20 Domisie - A nie mówiłam - (JM); program dla dzieci 04:50 Figu Migu - odc. 29 Kiedy pirat robi arrr - (N) (JM); program dla dzieci 05:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 10 Jak przetrwać w dżungli. - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 24 Przygoda w lesie deszczowym - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:30 Rodzina Treflików - Szczęśliwa rodzinka, odc. 11 - (JM); serial animowany 05:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 7 - O kowalu i diable - (N); film animowany 06:00 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 2 - Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany 06:10 Reksio - Reksio czyścioch, odc. 22; serial animowany 06:25 Tabaluga - Bal Przebierańców 71 (Who's who); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 06:55 Smerfy - Zgaduj albo Smerfuj, odc. 243 (Like it or Smurf it); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:25 Heidi - Żegnaj, Białuszko, odc. 40 (Goodbye Snowflake); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Buczek kontra Nutka, odc. 62 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:05 Rodzina Treflików - Dziki zachód, odc. 28; serial animowany 08:20 Super Wings - Gwiazdka w Australii, odc. 80 (Christmas Down Under) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kwartet plus ona, odc. 68 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:45 Bella i Sebastian - Szczęśliwa gwiazda, odc. 37 (Lucky Star); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:00 Robot Trains - Nie powiem jej tego!, odc. 60 (Can't Tell, Won't Tell!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:15 Buli - Bałwankom przewraca się w głowie, odc. 59 (Les Boulis sont Tombs sur la Tte); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:25 Domisie - Koźlątka; program dla dzieci 09:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacje na wsi, odc. 22; serial animowany 10:10 Teleranek - odc. 105 - Savoir Vivre; magazyn 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki szetlandzkie, odc. 7 (SHETLAND PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Bracia wydry, odc. 9 (The Otter Brotherhood); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy, Irlandia (2018) 11:05 Wiking Tappi - Przeogromny kłopot, odc. 2; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Poszukiwanie przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Fish Friends) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Agatka - Agatka i Żaba Klementyna, odc. 4; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo wracać do domu, odc. 53 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 11:55 Domisie - A nie mówiłam - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:30 Smerfy - Przywódca Ciamajda, odc. 226 (Clumsy in command); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 ALCHEMIK - odc. 1 WODA - (N) (AD); magazyn 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Dziadek na placu zabaw, odc. 22 (Grandpa at the Playground); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:25 Księga Ksiąg - Syn Marnotrawny (The Prodigal Son); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:55 Tabaluga - Wielkie chmury, odc. 11 (The Big Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 14:20 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... jabłko, odc. 38 (The Day Henry Met... an Apple); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zaczarowany świat muzyki - odc. 18; cykl reportaży 14:55 To Timmy! - Timmy robi show, odc. 7 (Timmy Steals The Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - Czyścioszek, odc. 28 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:20 Dinotrux - Repżółwie, odc. 8 (Tortools); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Zgniłe jabłko, odc. 10 (One Bad Apple); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Sir Krótka Bródka, odc. 14 (Sir Little Chin Griffin Hunter); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Mrok Królestwa, odc. 112 (THE KINGDOM’S DARKNESS) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Urodziny, odc. 36 (Peter’s Lieutnant); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Fretki, odc. 8 (FERRETS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 YooHoo na ratunek - Słodkich snów, niedźwiadku, odc. 10 (Sweet Dreams, Baby Moon Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy, Irlandia (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Kwestia punktu widzenia, odc. 22 (P. P. O. V. (Pony Point of View)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Nie przejmuj się, bądź Peppym/ Pełne zachmurzenie, odc. 28 (Don’t Worry Be Peppy / Two’s A Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Rico, odc. 41 (Rico); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Samolocik w ogniu, odc. 1 (Paper Plane Down); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Duch, odc. 30; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Jak zbudować domek na drzewie, odc. 106 (Treehouse Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - O wielkim bałaganie i sposobie na wodniki; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sam w domu, odc. 21 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:15 Sąsiedzi - Karp, odc. 113 (Kapr); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:25 Metalions - Kradzież w biały dzień, odc. 16 (Robbery At The Causeway); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:45 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Przeklęci zbójnicy, odc. 13 (Wretched Robbers); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:15 Mister Twister - , odc. 22 (Football 1/3) kraj prod.Holandia, Niemcy (2016) 21:45 Siódme niebo, seria I - Sekrety rodzinne, odc. 2 (Family Secrets); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:35 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa - (N) (JM); film przygodowy 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Opole 2016 - SuperJedynki 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy - (N); cykl reportaży 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży. Austria. Krems i Dolina Wachau.; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 26 - (N); serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 224 "Prohibicja domowa" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 225 "Świąteczne oświadczyny" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 226 "To nie jest dom schadzek" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp czy jesiotr - (N); magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby na talerzu Kopernika - (N); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Święta już! Wielki koncert przebojów świątecznych (1); koncert 14:45 Święta już! Wielki koncert przebojów świątecznych (2); koncert 15:40 To znowu miłość (Love Again) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 17:20 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 163 - (seria XIII. odc. 12) - Nieczysta gra - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 287 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 10) - Chrzestny - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 288 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 11) - Problemy małżeńskie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Zagubiona dziewczyna (GIRL MISSING) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:55 Terror w podziemiach - odc. 4 (Below the Surface); serial kraj prod.Dania (2017) 22:50 Wszystko jest możliwe - (N) 53'; film dokumentalny 23:55 Echo serca s.II - odc. 31 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 00:55 Jak to działa - odc. 164 Konserwacja znalezisk archeologicznych - (N); magazyn 01:35 Jak to działa - odc. 165 Port - (N); magazyn 02:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (70) Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata - (N); cykl reportaży 02:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (72) - Maniok - (N); cykl reportaży 03:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "... i Polacy"(40) - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny 03:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Edynburg (41) - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 07:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Nikaragua. Naturalne piękno (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:10 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny 09:15 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2 W jaskini potwora - (N); serial TVP 10:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilijne ryby w nowej odsłonie - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o bobrze: nieosiągalna arkadia - (N); film dokumentalny 11:55 Dziewicza Nowa Zelandia - odc. 3/6. Park Narodowy Góry Cooka (odc. 3/6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 12:50 Ziemia: świat zwierząt - odc. 1/5 (odc. 1/5); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:50 Archiwum zimnej wojny - Odkrywanie Gułagu; magazyn 14:30 Trędowata - (N) (AD) 91'; melodramat 16:10 Wielka Gra; teleturniej 17:05 Bomba w torcie; cykl reportaży 17:25 Wojownicy czasu - Szturm, czyli kozacy pod Zamościem; cykl reportaży 18:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 11/13 Jaskier - (N); serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 19:00 Wileński wybawiciel; film dokumentalny 20:05 Odkryć tajemnicę s. 5 - Jonasz i wielka ryba (Treasures Decoded Series 5) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 21:05 Ogniem i mieczem - (N) 174'; dramat historyczny 00:10 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Elżbieta II (Queen Elisabeth II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 02:05 Litewskie drogi Potopu 02:45 Drogi do niepodległości. Odc. 3 03:50 Pewnego razu na Zachodzie - odc. 1. O jeziorze, którego nie było; cykl dokumentalny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:51 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:51 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:50 Woronicza 17 10:59 Pogoda Info 11:02 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:52 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:52 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:51 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM) 14:52 Pogoda Info 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:30 Kościół z bliska 15:59 Info Dzień 16:51 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 Teleexpress na deser - (N) 17:47 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Studio Zachód - (N); magazyn 19:00 Głębia ostrości - Siła. Dźwięki z serca; reportaż 19:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 W pełnym świetle; magazyn 21:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Strefa starcia; program publicystyczny 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:21 Nie da się ukryć 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 00:03 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /137/; magazyn 00:41 Woronicza 17 01:54 Wiadomości - (N) 02:22 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 02:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:50 W pełnym świetle; magazyn 04:14 Flesz Info Wieczór 04:40 Głębia ostrości - Siła. Dźwięki z serca; reportaż 05:13 Agrobiznes - podsumowanie TVP Kultura 06:55 Teledyski 07:30 Którędy po sztukę - Mistrz Jerzy; magazyn 07:40 Dranie w kinie; magazyn 08:25 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Saldo odc. 9 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Cheques and Balances odc. 9 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 09:25 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Młodzi artyści, cz. 9 (YOUNG PERFORMERS VOL. 9); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1970) 10:30 Mała Syrenka (Mała Syrenka - Little Mermaid) 99'; balet kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 12:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 13:00 Mistrz 76'; dramat 14:30 Żeniac - (N) 72'; film TVP 15:55 Koncert adwentowy z Kościoła Mariackiego w Dreźnie (Festive Advent Concert at the Frauenkirche Dresden 2017); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 17:00 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Kwidzyn; reportaż 17:15 Niedziela z... WFDiF 18:10 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Polska Kronika Filmowa 1946 18:20 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Nie tylko o modzie; film dokumentalny 18:35 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Trochę słońca...; film dokumentalny 18:50 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Nagrodzone uczucie; film animowany 19:00 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Strip - tease; film animowany 19:15 Niedziela z... WFDiF - Koncert jubieluszowy WFDiF; koncert 20:30 Dzień dobry, Babilonio (Good Morning Babilonia) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, USA (1986) 22:35 Scena alternatywna - Warszawska Orkiestra Sentymentalna 23:10 Alter; magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Dokument.pl - W międzyczasie; film dokumentalny 00:50 Bilet do kina - Sils Maria (Clouds of Sils Maria) 118' kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Niemcy, Francja (2014) 03:00 Teraz animacje! - Pożeracze truskawek (Maasikaogijad / Strawberry Eaters); film animowany kraj prod.Estonia (2018) 03:25 Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go (Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 04:40 Sen Leocadii 21'; film dokumentalny 05:15 Teledyski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Rozrywka Retro - MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: Bogusław Mec 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 120 Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski - (N); magazyn 07:30 Big Music Quiz - (20); teleturniej muzyczny 08:35 Koło fortuny - odc 618 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Rafał Brzozowski; reportaż 09:45 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Kabaretowa Róża Wiatrów (2); program rozrywkowy 10:50 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (2); program rozrywkowy 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Rafał Brzozowski; reportaż 12:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /108/ - "Jaskółka uwięziona" - Stan Borys 12:40 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 35; magazyn kulinarny 13:10 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 50 Jak powstały nasze nazwiska? - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 13:45 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 6) - Przesądy i mity - (N); reportaż 14:20 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Wybieg odc. 4 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - The Playing Field odc. 4 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 15:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /25/ - "Polska" - Kult 15:30 Pułapki umysłu s.II - (odc. 4) (Pułapki umysłu) kraj prod.USA (2013) 15:55 Kabaretowe Lato Dwójki (12); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Najgorszy Kucharz - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wylęgarnia smaków" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 18:10 Wielki Test na Prawo Jazdy 19:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (10) - Urzędnik cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 20:45 Kabaretomaniacy - (1) 21:45 La La Poland s.I - odc. 7; program rozrywkowy 22:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Złe pomniki (1) - (N); widowisko 23:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Kim był Andrzej Celiwa? (2) - (N); widowisko 00:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Orły, cokoły (3) - (N); widowisko 01:20 Kabaret na lato - (33) - Krosny mim radosny 02:00 Koło fortuny - odc 617 ed. 7; teleturniej 02:40 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (2); talk-show 03:30 Rozrywka Retro - MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: Bogusław Mec 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Na sygnale - odc. 251 "To wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:25 07 zgłoś się - odc. 1/21 - Major opóźnia akcję - (N) 53'; serial TVP 07:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 2/21 - Wisior - (N); serial TVP 08:35 W labiryncie - Nóż 09:10 W labiryncie - Lokator 09:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 85 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Pojedynek czarownic - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Droga na szczyt - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 242 "Rodzinna kolacja" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 243 "Kruche szkło" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 244 "Zabawa w chowanego" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:15 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Czas konspiry - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 3/21 - Dziwny wypadek - (N); serial TVP 18:10 07 zgłoś się - odc. 4/21 - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - (N); serial TVP 19:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 266 "Szalona babcia" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 267 "Wyścig do smoczka" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Zastępstwo - (N) 43'; serial kryminalny TVP 21:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Trudne powroty - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Droga przez stos - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:55 O mnie się nie martw s.XI - s. XI odc. 13/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:45 Korona królów - odc 179 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:20 Korona królów - odc 180 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 01:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 1/13 - Dezerter - (N) 45'; serial sensacyjny TVP 02:40 Trzeci oficer - odc. 2/13 - Pułapka - (N); serial sensacyjny TVP 03:35 Miasto skarbów - odc. 7 Patek Gondolo - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 04:30 Echo serca s.II - odc. 33 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:20 Sporty walki - Kickboxing Gala Glory 74, Arnhem 07:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi - Finał (Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:50 Czarne złoto; film dokumentalny 09:35 Boks - Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Jermell Charlo - Tony Harrison (Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Jermell Charlo - Tony Harrison) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 11:05 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata, Planica - Sprint drużynowy kobiet (Puchar Świata, Planica - Sprint drużynowy kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 11:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 13:40 Coppa Italia - zapowiedź Superpucharu (zapowiedź Superpucharu) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 14:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio) (Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualne) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualne) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 17:20 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym ( studio) (Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 17:40 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym (Superpuchar Włoch: Juventus Turyn - Lazio Rzym) - (AD) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 20:15 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 20:55 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 20.kolejka: Wisła Płock - Piast Gliwice 23:05 Gol Ekstra; felieton 01:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (31): Dallas Stars - Calgary Flames 03:55 RETRO TVP SPORT - walka bokserska Mike Tysona z Dononanem Ruddockiem; magazyn 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:25 The Extra Mile - odc. 27 06:50 Lajk! 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 11:20 Z pamięci - Karol Estreicher; felieton 11:25 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi!; magazyn 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2019) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki konkatedralnej Świętej Trójcy w Chełmży 14:15 Wielki Test. Święta Bożego Narodzenia 15:40 Lajk! 16:00 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 2) - Życie nocne - (N); reportaż 16:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 115 - (N) 16:55 Leśniczówka - odc. 116 - (N) 17:30 Co się dzieje - Świątecznie 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:50 Opole na bis - Opole 2019 na bis /26/; koncert 18:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 14 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 1) - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP 18:45 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 13; magazyn 19:00 A to polski właśnie... - Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni; felieton 19:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 2; program muzyczny 19:40 Kresowe grody i rody - odc. 3 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Zniewolona - odc. 3 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:40 Zniewolona - odc. 4 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 22:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane - (N) (AD) 93'; komedia 00:25 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 137 Mazury Garbate - (N); magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Kłębek, odc. 34 - (AD); serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Zniewolona - odc. 3 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 03:30 Zniewolona - odc. 4 (Krepostnaya) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 04:30 Rozmowy kontrolowane - (N) (AD) 93'; komedia 06:05 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /6/; program rozrywkowy